Full Moon
by KaizokuZuko
Summary: Remus is called to Dumbledore's office the night of a full moon to see Tonks' memories through the pensieve. What he sees he of course blames himself for. Cue Greyback.
1. Surprise in the Headmaster's Office

_I don't own these characters but the ideas are mine :) _

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_I urgently require your presence in my office. I realize that tonight the moon will be full but I'm confident that you needn't worry. It is imperative you do not use the Floo Network as we do not currently know who is monitoring it. Perhaps you could bring some Licorice Wands?_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus Lupin cautiously walked through the halls of Hogwarts cursing Dumbledore's timing. How could he not worry about the full moon? The man may be getting up there in number but surely he could not have forgotten that the werewolf was dangerous around humans. Lupin shrugged off the thought as he reached the statue concealing the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He felt a foreboding chill creep through his entire being. Lupin wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to continue but he couldn't not go; he was summoned by Dumbledore, and no one ignores Albus Dumbledore. Muttering the password, Lupin ascended the now available stairs.

He could hear the hushed voices of at least two people coming from inside the door. Now or never, he told himself. Lupin quietly knocked on the door, which opened immediately.

"Good evening Albus. You requested my presence?" Lupin asked apprehensively as he took a few steps into the room.

"Ah yes, Remus. How are you this evening?" Dumbledore's tone was not unwelcoming, but he didn't exactly seem pleased to have this meeting either. The Headmaster was sitting behind his large desk, looking older than usual.

"Err, could be better, full moon tonight you know."

Dumbledore gave a grim nod and glanced to whoever was seated in front of him. Lupin couldn't see who was sitting in the chair as he had yet to fully enter the room. He was suddenly worried the jig was up. Someone from the Ministry must have gone over Dumbledore's head and was going to try to take him in. Though that toad of a woman Umbridge no longer worked at the Ministry, her horrid and demeaning half-breed legislations were still in effect. Lupin hadn't registered himself as a werewolf yet. In fact, he had no intention of registering himself. Because of the dark times, the Ministry was overworked and mainly focused its time and resources on capturing Death Eaters, dark creatures were almost an afterthought, but he was sure they had finally caught up with him. That would be why he had to be here on the full moon. The Ministry had a habit of capturing werewolves in their full form to show how deadly they are to society. Such despicable tactics were now the norm at the Ministry.

Lupin cautiously walked up to the unoccupied chair and sat down, careful to avoid looking at the person in the next chair. He wanted to avoid attention for as long as possible, not that that was possible at all. Instead he looked around the room. Dumbledore's office hadn't changed much since his last visit. There was an abundance of interesting knickknacks and magical artifacts, Fawkes was sleeping on his perch, and the portraits of the office's previous occupants were seemingly keeping themselves busy. They looked awfully uncomfortable. Now he knew he was in trouble. A stone basin caught his attention. It usually was kept in its nook along the wall but now it was in the middle of the room, behind Dumbledore's desk. Odd, why would the Ministry need the pensieve?

"Remus, I brought you here tonight because you are uniquely qualified to help with a terrible situation we find ourselves in. I do apologize about the timing, but tonight there really is no need to worry. You will transform here, in my office. We have made accommodations of sorts for you." Dumbledore gestured behind Lupin.

"Uniquely qualified? Why else would the Ministry…" As he was speaking, Lupin turned his head in the directing of Dumbledore's gesture and caught sight of the third person in the room. He choked on his words and struggled for air.

She was sitting in the chair with her back to him, hugging her knees to her chest, staring into the side of the chair. Though he could not see the woman's face, he knew it was her. Lupin hadn't seen her for months. Not since Sirius died. Not since he took an undercover mission to liaison with the werewolves. It hurt to remember how he broke her heart, but he did it to protect her, to keep her safe. It was for her own good, wasn't it? Her appearance startled him. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her hair was a wavy dark brown that cascaded past her shoulders. He had never seen that style on her before and paired with her emaciated appearance and her demeanor, he was completely sure he didn't like it at all; it reminded him of someone.

"Nymphadora?" The woman buried her face deeper into the chair, as if she hoped it would swallow her whole. She looked so small and lost. Dumbledore was also looking at Tonks, with a look of unease.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Have you been taking your potions from Severus this week Remus?" Lupin nodded. "Splendid, here's another for good measure." Dumbledore slowly pushed a clear goblet full of thick grey liquid towards Lupin, who accepted and drank it as quickly as possible. He still didn't know why he was here, but he was grateful for the extra precaution. Dumbledore knew his worst fear was biting someone, but if he asked Lupin to be there, then there must be a reason. No that fighting Dumbledore's decisions would have gotten him anywhere.

"Miss Tonks, here's something for you as well." Dumbledore pushed a brown mug full of, something, towards her. Tonks made no movement at all, which prompted Minerva McGonagall came out of the shadows and hand it to her. Tonks slowly took the mug and drank from it, choking on the contents. When she reached out her arm to place it back on the desk Lupin noticed that her arm was covered in bruises, with a bloody bandage that ran from her mid arm to her wrist. Her robes covered the rest and he wondered how far up it went. Fear filled him. "Was there an attack," he whispered.

"Miss Tonks has asked us to gather here. A few weeks ago there was an incident and she has important information that could greatly advance the outcome of this war in our favor. However; we must obtain this information from the pensieve, and Miss Tonks has willingly given us the use of her memories."

"Why do we need her memories?" Lupin was confused. "Why can't she just tell us?" He turned his attention to Tonks when he heard a sob. Her whole body was shuddering as if she was suppressing every emotion she was capable of feeling. Alarmed, Lupin reached out his hand but as soon as it touched her back she flinched, withdrawing deeper into the chair. He withdrew it immediately. "Nymphadora?"

Silence.

He glanced at Minerva who looked as if she was about to break out in tears. This alarmed him greatly. Minerva McGonagall was not like most women. She was able to stay objective in any situation and she certainly never broke out in tears over a Death Eater attack. Lupin didn't know what to do. He still loved Dora with his entire being, but he had pushed her away. All the same, he couldn't just not comfort her, even if she didn't want it. He returned his hand to her back and left it there even though she flinched again. "Nymphadora, talk to me. Please."

Tonks jerked her body away and stood up facing him. Lupin paled when he saw her face. Momentarily stunned, he forced himself to only see her eyes. They were a dark, cloudy gray, a color she'd never worn before. He tried to dwell on this tiny detail before the rest of her face came back into view. Her face was covered in bruises and she had a split lip that for some reason hadn't healed yet. But the most horrifying were the four fresh red scars that diagonally tore their way from her temple to her check, running over part of her mouth and her left eye, which was still fused shut. The wounds almost mirrored his own. Then it dawned on him, the only one capable of such a thing… "Greyback," he breathed softly. Lupin couldn't look at her anymore; staring at the floor he felt the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Nymphadora. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"STOP CALLING ME NYMPHADORA!" she screamed. "You lost that right when you left me! This is entirely your fault Remus Lupin, you let his happen. If you weren't so obsessed with hating yourself you would have been there to protect me." Tonks was shaking and her face was full contorted in rage and pain. Minerva pulled her into a tight embrace, softly stroking the Tonks' hair. Tonks buried her face into the older woman's robes and sobbed uncontrollably.

Lupin let her words wash over him. 'Of course it was my fault', he thought, 'How could I have believed I deserved to be happy. I should never have allowed her to love me. I should have pushed her away before there was an us. I hate myself too.' Tears filled Lupin's eyes as he turned to Dumbledore, silently pleading for him to tell him what to do.

"I think it's time Miss Tonks, if you feel up to it."

"Let's just get it over with," she whispered, still in Minerva's arms.

"As you wish." Dumbledore got up from behind his desk and led the way to the pensieve. Minerva followed guiding Tonks, and Lupin slowly joined them. When they were all standing around the pensieve Dumbledore pulled out a small glass vial filled with a silvery milky liquid, uncorked it, and poured its contents into the basin. He leaned over the basin and soon the other followed suit.

When the mist cleared Lupin instantly recognized where they were, but it had changed completely. Tonks' flat was no longer warm and welcoming, but dark and sad. From the front door, there was a living room on the left, the kitchen nook on the right and a hallway dead ahead. Once there were photos lining the walls, a vase of flowers on the coffee table, and a bookshelf full of Auror handbooks and Muggle novels. Now there was nothing more than old Daily Prophets on the coffee table and a copy of Wuthering Heights on the bookshelf. The vase was in the corner, shattered, with dead moldy flowers strewn about the floor. The kitchen looked as if no one had stocked it in months, let alone actually used it. The only dishes visibly used were a teapot, mug and spoon. It appeared Tonks had gotten rid of all her furniture as well. Minerva and Dumbledore shared the same concerned look on their faces as they scanned the flat.

"You're all going to want to stand in the kitchen now. And uh, be prepared, it's not going to be pretty," she added staring at the floor. Snapping out of their thoughts, Minerva and Dumbledore followed Tonks to the kitchen noon and leaned against the far counter, leaving the living room completely visible. Tonks pulled herself up onto a counter facing away from the living room and hugged her knees to her chest. Remus however lingered next to the front door and he alone could see down the hall to where he knew her bedroom to be. A few moments later she pointed to the fireplace. "Remember, it's a memory, there's nothing you can do." Dumbledore directed this comment directly to Lupin. Lupin noted the Muggle clock on the mantle said 1:47AM.

Suddenly the room was filled with ash and three large figures filled the room. The first figure that came into view was McNair, one of the Death Eaters that broke out of Azkaban the previous year. The next figure surprised him; Dawlish, an Auror, was now brushing off the soot from his cloak. The third and last figure was Greyback. Lupin looked over at Tonks. Minerva had moved closer to her and was holding her hand. Dumbledore observed the scene with calm apprehension. They all waited silently, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this one. Chapter two should be up in a few days! Please review :D_


	2. Unwelcome Guests

_So here's chapter two. I did my best to make it interesting, I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys :( _

* * *

Tonks heard a loud noise in her living room and woke with a start. Silently she grabbed her wand from the dresser and crept out into the hallway. It was cloudy with ash; someone had just flooed into her flat at 2 in the morning. Not knowing if the visitor was friend or foe, Tonks tightened her grip on her wand and slowly made her way down the hall. Since Remus left, Tonks always wore a light blue long sleeved shirt he left behind. As it was late November, Tonks was wearing flannel pajama pants, which was a relief. Whoever her visitor was, she was glad she was wearing pants.

As the ash subsided she got a full view of her intruders. While it was a surprise in itself to see two known followers of Voldemort in her living room, she was floored to see Dawlish. 'That bastard,' she thought. Just earlier that day she had had lunch with him and Kingsley. Tonks began sizing up the situation while her 'guests' were whispering amongst themselves. A Death Eater, a traitorous Auror, and THE alpha werewolf were grouping in an open room, while her, just one Auror albeit an amazing one was cornered in a narrow hallway. Her only means of escape would be to lock herself in her bedroom or bathroom, which arguably were even worse vantage points. Either way, this was not going to be easy. She waited from them to make the first move.

* * *

"Here's the plan," McNair started.

"Hold up, who said you were leading this mission? She's my reward!" growled Greyback, who was invading McNair's personal space. "The Dark Lord promised her to me."

"After I get my turn with her Fenrir, after." Dawlish said, looking slightly wary of Greyback.

"Enough," McNair hissed. "You both have orders for the same target. Dawlish should go first because let's face it Fenrir, she might not even be alive when you're done with her."

"I don't know why the Dark Lord sent you, we don't need a sitter, we're capable on our own," said Greyback.

"The Dark Lord gave me strict orders to make sure you two idiots don't fail again. I'm sure you recall your failure Dawlish, to get the prophecy using Podmore." Dawlish scowled with his hand on his wand. "Or your failure Fenrir, to flush out the traiter in your clan. I'm here to make sure the job gets finished this time."

"In case you haven't noticed McNair, I'm here because I figured out who the traitor is."

"Yes, but you didn't kill him did you?" McNair smirked at Greyback.

Greyback stepped away from McNair, "You're first Dawlish, go get the bitch."

Dawlish flashed a cruel smile, lit his wand, and turned to the hallway.

* * *

Tonks was frozen in her thoughts. 'They found out Remus. But he's still alive!' She hadn't noticed the light coming towards her until Dawlish spoke. "Coming out to greet us I see. Kitty wants to play?" Before he could stun her Tonks' stunning spell blasted Dawlish back into McNair, knocking them both on the floor. Greyback roared with laughter, "Looks like I'm first boys."

"Fantastic, just who I wanted to see at this glorious hour." Tonks said sarcastically.

"You should have been expecting me my dear Auror. Or have you forgotten who made your mate?"

Tonks' face flashed immense rage. She took a defensive stance and quickly raised her wand.

Greyback chuckled, "Kitty does want to play." Suddenly he was in the neck with a stinging jinx. "Big bad Auror using such weak spells? And against me of all targets."

"You did say we were playing," she said, trying to stall him.

"Too bad for you, I'm not in the mood to play this way." Greyback stunned Tonks before she could shout another spell and carried her limp body from the hallway. He conjured invisible restraints and secured her to the mantle, with her arms stretched out. In doing so, Tonks' left shoulder dislocated from the force of which she was suspended. The pain shocked her out of her stupor.

McNair shoved Dawlish off of him. "Wait! Dawlish must go first! He cannot retrieve the information from a corpse."

Greyback growled impatiently, watching the two men pick themselves up. Dawlish sauntered smugly over to Tonks. "All I want from you are names. Names of people within the Ministry who are also part of The Order." Tonks glared at him in defiance and said nothing. Dawlish frowned and plunged his fist into her stomach. Tonks groaned, gasping for air. "I don't want to do this, I'd much rather watch Greyback torture you to death. Give me names Nymphadora!" Tonks' eyes flashed, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Dawlish grabbed her throat, "You let him call you Nymphadora. How many times do I have to fuck you before I have the privilege as well?" Tonks spit in Dawlish's face. He let go of her throat and punched her in the fact, splitting her lip. "If you give me names I won't hurt you anymore." Tonks laughed, startling the three men. "You won't hurt me anymore? It doesn't matter what you do to me, I'm not betraying anyone. I'm not like you John, I'm a respectable human being; I don't throw my friends under the bus. You're nothing more than a coward." CRACK. They heard Tonks' jaw break before they even realized Dawlish had raised his fist. Tonks could only whimper in pain.

"Fantastic," McNair said, his hands in the air. "How exactly are you supposed to retrieve names if she can't talk you moron! Do you know what punishment awaits you? What punishment awaits me?"

Dawlish paled. "Oh Merlin, what have I done? Can't I just give him names of people she's friends with at the Ministry. One of them is bound to be in the Order."

"Are you completely mental? You think lying to the Dark Lord is better than failing your mission?" McNair screamed at him.

Dawlish backed into a wall and sank to the floor with his head between his knees. "No, I've failed him a second time. I deserve whatever the Dark Lord wishes to do to me." Dawlish suddenly whipped his head up, "Hey, do either of you know a good enough healing spell?" he asked hopefully.

McNair shook his head. "Maybe, if Fenrir here can manage to finish his mission, we won't be punished as harshly."

"Plus," added Dawlish, "We'll get to watch."

McNair did not look amused, "I'd rather participate. Crucio!"

Tonks screamed in pain, but since her jaw wouldn't open, it stayed muffled in her throat.

"That's enough! She's mine!" Greyback turned towards Tonks and put his hands are her shoulders, in a way that could almost be described as comforting. "Your little boyfriend thought he could hide you from me, he thought I wouldn't find out he'd fallen for a little witch. But your smell is so intoxicating; it wasn't difficult to find you. I see why you're so appealing to him. It's too bad he was too selfish to share, then maybe you both could have lived. As it is, that's no longer an option." Digging his nails into her shoulders Greyback ripped his fingers across her outstretched arms, tearing her skin and causing blood to drip into the carpet. He then ripped open her shirt, revealing a simple grey sports bra. "Shame, I expected a little something more seductive from you." Greyback lightly drug his nails down her neck to her navel, not quite tearing the skin but leaving droplets of blood behind. Tonks was doing her best not to cry or show any weakness, but her jaw was throbbing and her torn flesh was unbearable. Try as she might, she couldn't hold the tears back, all she could do was hold her screams in her throat as she hung her dead, letting the tears fall to the floor.

"I wonder what you taste like," Greyback said, licking his lips. He grabbed her throat, forcing his mouth onto hers, causing more pain to shoot through her jaw. Tonks pulled her head back and brought it forward as hard as she could, effectively breaking Greyback's nose. Blood was running down his face and he howled in anger. Dawlish and McNair started snickering behind them. Greyback spit his blood in Tonks' face dug his left hand into her right hip and ripped down, shredding her skin the same way he did her arms. Her pants were now half shredded and stuck only to her skin due to the amount of blood that was now cascading down her leg. The pain threw her over the edge and Tonks began thrashing against her restraints and in doing so, kneed Greyback in the groin. She heard a chuckle from McNair then felt a white hot pain on her face followed by a wet sticky feeling. She couldn't open her left eye. "I hate to have had to scar your pretty face my dear, now your corpse won't be the same, such a waste."

Tonks opened her right eye and stared at the floor. There was an alarmingly large pool of blood on her carpet. Her entire body felt hot and sticky. Tonks could being to feel the signs of major blood loss and was willing herself into unconsciousness but it didn't come. She could no longer see the floor or hold onto a collective thought. All Tonks heard were muffled sounds and waited for death to come for her.

Suddenly McNair cried out in pain. "He's calling us Fenrir, finish the job, we mustn't keep him waiting. Dawlish and I will meet you at Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord currently awaits." McNair and Dawlish left through the front door and disappeared from the stoop.

"Aww, I was just starting to have fun," Greyback whispered in her ear. "I truly am sorry you have to die. You would have made the perfect mate."

As suddenly as they had gone, McNair and Dawlish were back, bursting through the door. Dawlish was a sickly white and his hair was matted with fresh blood. McNair was livid and started pacing, holding his hands behind his back. "That Weasley idiot from the Ministry is raiding Malfoy Manor again, no doubt looking for _dark objects_. The Dark Lord retreaded to Albania, probably to that creepy forest he insists on holding up in. The Ministry can't know the Dark Lord is so close and if we permanently lose Malfoy Manor it would be near impossible to maintain our eyes and ears in the Ministry. If Lucius and Narcissa manage to stay alive after their unavoidable and deserving upcoming torture I'm sure we'll be able to go back, if they're not in Azkaban that is. Arthur Weasley will be our next target, I'm sure of it. Maybe we could take some of his Blood-Traitor children out too." Tonks moaned and McNair stopped pacing. "What the hell is she still doing alive? Kill her Fenrir, we need to leave!"

Greyback made no movement. "With the Dark Lord in Albania, why should I leave so quickly? I have no dark mark."

McNair's demeanor relaxed and a disturbing grin appeared on his face. "Because Fenrir, if you're here playing with this girl, who will protect the part of your pack currently in Albania? You can't be thick enough to not have figured out that they're not there to protect the Dark Lord. Who else can we torture and kill besides you when you fail? You have such a large family." McNair's laugh filled the silence only to be overtaken with Greyback's howling.

"If any of my pack mates are dead, I'll kill you personally!"

Dawlish finally picked himself up off the floor, still holding his head. "Well you better hurry up then."

With terrifying speed Greyback turned around, bent over, and clamped his jaws around Tonks' left thigh and bit down hard. Dawlish winced as he heard her leg bone shatter. All Tonks wanted was to slip into darkness, but she knew if she did she would miss crucial information that these idiots kept spewing. She had to stay awake, she just had too. "I'm completely feral; a full bite should turn her. If she manages to stay alive until then, she'll come to me on her first full moon. They all do." Greyback then ripped her body from the mantle and flung it against the wall in the hallway like she was a toy. All Tonks could do was whimper; she hated sounding so weak. Blood immediately began to pool in her new location.

"How does such a tiny person have so much blood?" Dawlish couldn't stop staring at her body until Greyback took his arm and dragged him outside where McNair was waiting. The three men disapparated, not even bothering to close the front door behind them.

The jolt from hitting the wall snapped her spine and she could no longer feel her legs. Tonks was afraid that if she lived through the night she might never walk again. Now that they were gone she let the real tears flow. Slowly she opened her eye and saw that she was right next to where she dropped her wand. Her Auror training kicked in and finding the strength she picked it up with her left hand, her wand hand, and quickly cast a silent ward on the front door. The last thing she needed was for Muggles to walk in.

Tonks was desperate. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she had no way of contacting anyone in the Order. Tonks could feel herself slipping away; she knew that soon she would die from loss of blood. Tonks decided to use the rest of her strength and try to cast a Patronus. While she couldn't speak outright she could whisper, and hopefully that was enough. Picturing the first time Remus told her he loved her, she slowly picked up her wand again, whispered with as much force as she could and tried to cast her Patronus. The first try she only managed to cast a silver wisp. By the fourth time she had called forth her werewolf. After thinking for a slight moment on who to send it to, she sent it away. She didn't need a message. Hopefully he would understand. Tonks dropped her wand and rested her head on the floor. Just before she lost consciousness a horrible thought occurred to her. If there was a scuffle at Malfoy Manor he might be in Albania; they would recognize her Patronus. Would he be safe? Before she had time to dwell on this though, she finally passed into a peaceful, pain free darkness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it would help me immensely!_


End file.
